House of Ra: Looking for the Lost Sun Disk
by Hersheys Kisses 96137
Summary: New Students, New House, New Mysteries, Same Drama. This is a new House filled with drama, enigmas, suspense, romance and adventure. Follow this teenagers and their thrilling adventures to find the lost Sun Discs. Hold on to your seats, because this adventure is just to begin.


**Hey! So, I have rewritten my story, House of Ra, anyone who has already read it I recommend to read it again as it has lots of changes. If you haven't yet read the story please enjoy it. I will be updating as soon as I can, but seemed as the last eight chapters are already written it will not take a lot of time. **

* * *

"We are here, Ra's House right?" The driver asked. He was looking at me with his deep blue eyes from the driver's mirror, although his black driver hat was big it showed some of his blondish hair. He was pale white and a little smile was curved on his dead pinkish fin lips trying pretend happiness, but the bags under his eyes told another story.

"Yes, thank you." I replied, I handed him the money and he smiled showing his yellowish teeth, by his smell you could tell he liked smoking, but the cars fragrance dissimulated a lot of the horrible smell. I got out of the English taxi, it didn't had any trunk, only a big space where my 2 pieces of suitcase fit perfectly allowing 3 or 4 more people to sit. I got out of the taxi to find myself on a dock.

"Excuse me, but where am I?" I asked the driver, but I was too late he didn't hear me. I stood alone watching the sea, it was a beautiful day, without the fact that I was lost, the sun was sitting in the ocean and the sky was shades of pink, purple and light blue, and above my nose the sky was dark blue.

"Excuse me, "Suddenly someone grabbed my shoulder, I instantly turned around to see a dark blond girl, she had brown eyes and olive skin, "are you lost?" she asked with the sweetest voice I have ever heard

"Yes, I was supposed to be at my new school house, but the driver confused and dropped me hear," I replied, I knew I don't have to tell other my problems, maybe I should had told her I wasn't lost, maybe she had walked by, but she gave me a small smile and rolled her eyes, I was confused.

"You must be Alexis, a pleasure to meet you I'm Khloe, you must have meet Martin, our driver." She told me, I was more confused than ever.

"I'm sorry, say that again" I told her, I was surprised that she knew my name and my drivers.

"Ohh, sorry, that Martin, he is the driver of Ra's house, he likes to prank new students by leaving them in the dock, usually they start crying and asking directions. New students don't know that to get to the house you need to go by boat, because people don't tell you this, so he just take advantage of the lack of information," she began saying, I couldn't believe how mean people could be in England, I widen my eyes, she notice and continued, "but don't take it wrong, he is very respected man and is very cool to be in his fifty." I giggled. I got the feeling Khloe and I would be great friend.

"So, we should be going to the house. Right?" I asked, afraid of her reaction of me wanted to leave, but she just smile

"Right, came with me," She grabbed one of my pink suitcase then grabbed my hand and started waking to a white boat, "You are going to love our house keeper Nina!"

The ride was quiet and short, I got the chance to admire the beautiful view. The sun was now set but the sky had lots of lovely pink, violet and blue shades.

* * *

"Guys! Come down now and meet Alexis!" shouted Khloe in a tone I never heard, she was exited but bossy. She turned around facing me and looked up and down checking me out. "You are fine, just don't get to shy." And then nervousness hit me square on the chest. I felt my stomach drop and a lump forming in my throat, which was going higher and higher. I started picking my nails, a habit I had dropped when I was seven. Somethings never change.

I started looking around to calm myself. It was quite big, which scared me a little. Light grey walls in the studio contrasted with the dark wooden floors. Next to the door there was a huge window which showed a panoramic view of the lake. The window finished in a big black piano, next to it was a bigger TV and 2 black couches facing it. The kitchen had black wooden cabinets with white marble on top, a long row of cabinets separated the living room from the kitchen. Next to the white fridge, there was a small corridor that provably lead to the bedrooms. Right in front of me was a big wooden rounded table with 10 black wooden seats tucked under. Behind the table a little burning fire place surrounded by another big black couch. Next to it, there was a door, maybe a bathroom and then a wooden stair case. It was homey, if that's how it feels.

I was going to say something but I closed my mouth as soon as I watched as a brunette tall boy rushed down the stairs, he had the deep brown eyes that I loved. He noticed me staring and winked, he was so a player, I smiled in response, soon a redhead peeped out the stair frame and glanced at me. A big smile spread across her pale face, there was no way she was paler than me but I had to admit she was pale. She rushed down and gave me a big hug, melting away any doubt or worry.

"Hi, my name is Autumn Parker. That boy that was just checking you out is named Jack, he is a really sweet and guy but you look very much alike a girl that he likes." I nodded in approval, but I couldn't stop staring at the stair to see that 'much alike girl'. Soon a door next to the living room, which I hadn't noticed before, opened. A blond with straight hair walked in, I couldn't help but notice he was a little over weight, Soon followed a petite, tan, brunette guy. The blond guy had rosy baby chicks and very pale skin, he was really tall. He smiled wildly and I took a look at his blue eyes. The petite one had brown eyes and his hair looked like a wild brown mop. The two of them where wearing casual clothes.

"Guys!" Autumn squealed exited "Come and meet Alexis, the new girl!" Both boys smiled wickedly, as they made their way towards the stairs.

"Hey! I am William Turner," the blond guy said. He took my hand and shook it. He was two heads taller than me, which made me a little intimidated. He indeed had an air of authority.

"Hello Alexis, my name is Owen Bulter the third, and you are…" he held his hand towards me and then started laughing. "I'm so sorry!" he started saying but was laughing so hard he couldn't continue. A few hate glances were focused on him, he immediately stopped and continued, "I couldn't stand to make a joke on you, please don't hurt me." I just stared confused, I saw Khloe roll her eyes and then looked at me.

"Taylor and Brandon are now out of the house. I think they will be back in a couple of hours, but let me show you your room" she took my hand and leaded me upstairs. There was a big corridor that lead to the Right, next to the stairs there was a wodden door and had a wooden sign that was written 'Office' at the end of the corridor there was another door which I assumed was a bathroom.

"Khloe whose office is that?" I asked

"Ohh that's Eddie's office, he has another room where he lives with his wife, our housekeeper Nina. You are going to love them! Nina is super nice and Eddie is also nice but he likes to keep his things to himself" I nodded and turn right, where something called my attention, an old wooden small door. It was at the end of the large corridor, there were two more doors at the sides. Our bedrooms probably. Khloe noticed my reaction with the door, because she soon told me "that's the attic, Eddie doesn't like us to go up, and either way is locked."

She opened the door of the right side corridor and a bright natural light filled the room. It was big, had tall ceilings, and the walls where painted pale pink. Right in front of me there was a huge window which covered mostly all of the right side of the bedroom. At the left of where the window ended there were four white wooden wardrobes, at the right of the room there was a lonely black door, which I assumed was a bathroom. Right down at the other side of the window there was a white wooden bed which had no covers. Next to the bed there was an oddly placed black wooden desktop, which had a computer on top, Next to it there was a white wooden dresser. Tucked at the other corner another bed, this one had bright neon purple covers. At the foot of the bed there was a second desk, this one had another computer and was covered with photos and other personal things. On the left side of the wall there was a hanger, on which a black coat was hanging, a white wooden empty bookshelf, and a big black wooden dressing table.

"You will be shearing rooms with Autumn, she is nice you will like her" I nodded and she left the room. I started unpacking my things, the wardrobe which where closest to the window was full of Autumn's clothes. I tried to open the wardrobe which was near Autumn, but it was locked. So I used the last two wardrobes which were on the right wall, right next to the locked one, one of which was almost full with Autumn's clothes. I placed my school clothes in the dresser and i was finished unpacking. I decided going to check the house, I was going to open the door when I heard a knock.

I opened the door and a tall and blondish boy was standing there. He's eyes where deep brown and his not so tan skin shined with the light that came behind the door.

"Hi, I'm Brandon. I'm looking for Autumn, have you seen her?" his lotion filled my nose, he was standing very close. Y shook my head and was turning around when he must have realized something because he chuckle, "you are the new girl, aren't you?" his California accent felt familiar.

"Yes, I'm Al…" he put his finger on my mouth and didn't even made me finish the sentence.

"I don't care," he said smiling with the least interesting tone. "Tell Autumn that I'm looking for her." He left me standing in the front door, and I thought my family was the worst thing that came from California. I walked out of my room and headed down stairs.

Brandon P.O.V

Stupid me! I was lying down on my bed thinking about the new girl. Her brunette waves were curling down her shoulders, her vanilla sent was in my head, and her greenish eyes are amazing. Is just I can't do it. I have been a total jerk with her, maybe I should apologize but I can't is the best way for her to get away from me. Knock. I got up to the door and opened the door. Taylor. _Just _the person _I wanted_ to see! (Sarcasm)

"Hey Brandon, can I come in" a mixture of her perfume and sweat filled the room, it was disgusting. It brought back many memories

"I'm kind of busy with homework." I lied. I just didn't want to talk to her in that moment, and her smell was suffocating me. She looked disappointing, maybe because she had always had a crush on me. She was nice, she had brown hair only that was a mess and she doesn't care about it. She has nice brown eyes and tan skin. She has a hot body, but she is a bitch, that's why no one likes her. Even Daniela and Jazmin, her best friends, have admitted that they don't like her.

"Oh, okay. I'll see you in diner." I closed the door. I'm so bloody fucked up.

Alexis P.O.V

Down stairs at the lobby there was a corridor exactly as the one upstairs but this one had the boy's bedroom. Down at the end of the corridor there was a double door which had me intrigued at the moment I saw it. When I opened the door I founded myself outside, standing on top of a bridge. One which connected with a big wooden building.

'What's the obsession with wood?!' I thought. I entered the building only to find the best and biggest library anyone has ever seen. I walked pass a pile of books that formed a spiral shape, it was roof tall but the books didn't reach the roof. Shelves filled with books made simple shapes, a heart, a circle, an eye, swords; and a pyramid? There were 2 more shapes, but I wasn't sure of what figure it were. There where big skylights all over the roof. A smaller room was on the right side, and a small placard was placed just under the eye shape shelve.

I walked around trying to find a book to read. After finding a romance/mystery book, which had been almost impossible to find, I sat behind a spiral bookshelf placed near the entrance. After a few tears, because of the tragic ending, the door few open. I froze. Footsteps echoed inside the almost desert library, maybe 3 or 4 people. I silently checked the time in my phone. 00:49. 'why are people at the library so late?' I wondered, but I just remained quiet, listening.

"We need her to open the door. Tomorrow morning I will tell her" a feminine voice said. I could tell this was Khloe, and she sounded serious. Then suddenly the footsteps stopped and no sound could be heard. "Brandon I know you dislike her, but you will have to accept that she is the one, we have been doing this for a year, stuck in the same door without a clue." Khloe spoke again "And now that we have a clue, an only chance to pass the door and you are telling me 'NO'. I just can't bloody believe you!" The room went silent again. I couldn't tell to whom she was speaking to but she was clearly mad

"I'm not telling you not to" Another voice spoke. Brandon. "I just think it's a little complicated and soon to tell her. You just don't bloody go and tell her 'Oh hello! We have a group called Sibuna that is investigating an immortal God who wants us to find the lost sun discs and HEY guess what? You are the only one that can open the door!' I mean she just think we have all lost our minds!" I couldn't help but shriek at the comment.

Crap. I could simply tell that they had heard that, they were now close enough to hear my insane loudly heartbeats.

* * *

**Waring: For those who don't know me, I LOVE cliff-hangers. Sorry, not sorry. **

**Anyway, am I the only one that thinks that Loki and Sif are really cute together?**


End file.
